


The Fitting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry takes advantage when opportunity presents. What he may have forgotten is, Slytherins are masters of opportunity.





	The Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 197: “I take care of my flowers and my cats. And enjoy food. And that’s living.”—Ursula Andress, [picture of cats](https://media.giphy.com/media/hADcnA84dw72o/giphy.gif), Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Fitting

~

“Welcome to Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions— Hello, Headmaster.” 

Harry, browsing the formal robes, looked up. Apparently even Snape got his robes at Malkin’s. 

As Harry watched, Malkin led Snape towards the fitting cubicles. Snippets of their conversation reached Harry, who, curious, strained to hear. 

“…interest you in a kitty?” she asked. 

“Certainly not.” Snape sniffed. “Cats are curious. I’ve too many delicate instruments in my office to have a pet.”

“What a shame,” Malkin said, waving her wand to manipulate the tape measure. “I love cats. Just like Mum! When she retired, she was looking forward to taking care of her flowers and her cats. Oh, and to enjoying food.” 

“Indeed.” Snape appeared receptive to her chatter, humming in all the right places. “Are those your cats?” he asked, nodding at a moving photo when she paused for breath. 

“Yes! They love boxes, and entwining their tails.” 

Harry edged closer. 

“Don’t all cats?” Snape inspected his nails. “I’m also in need of formal robes.” 

“Bespoke?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Excellent.” All business, Malkin gestured towards a changing cubicle. “Undress, please. I’ll send in the tape measure when you’re ready.” 

Inclining his head, Snape entered the cubicle, drawing the curtains closed. 

Harry grinned. Snape featured in many of his dreams, and just then, he wished he was the tape measure. He knew what body part _he’d_ be measuring!

Making a split-second decision, Harry extracted his Cloak, slipping it on over his head. Then, he waited. 

“Are you ready, Headmaster?” Malkin called from around the corner. 

“Quite,” replied Snape. 

“Here comes the tape measure.” 

As the curtains parted, Harry moved, sliding into the cubicle alongside the tape measure. 

Inside was a chaise, over which Snape’s clothes were draped. Snape, naked, had his back to the curtain. 

Harry edged along the wall of the cubicle, nestling into the corner. 

As Snape turned, his arse muscles flexed, and Harry gaped. Yes, the man was skinny, but he had a nice arse.

All thoughts about his backside fled, however, when Harry saw the front. Snape’s cock hung thick and heavy between his legs, and Harry had to bite his fist to suppress a moan. 

Standing still, Snape allowed the tape measure to work, moving his arms when it nudged him. 

Harry breathing fast, was staring at Snape’s bits. Mouth watering, he imagined what Snape would do if he revealed himself, dropped to his knees, and sucked him into his mouth. 

When the tape measure finished, it floated out through the curtains, and Snape turned toward his clothes. “Are you just going to stand there and drool, Potter, or are you going to come over here and join me?”

Harry gasped, the sound making Snape face him. 

Slowly, Harry slipped the Cloak off. “How’d you know I was here?” 

Snape smirked. “You mean apart from the curtain opening far wider than necessary for a tape measure to enter?” 

Harry coughed. “Yeah.”

Snape moved closer. “You have a…characteristic scent. I spotted you when I entered the shop, and then I smelled it when the curtain parted.” His eyes dropped to Harry’s crotch. His smirk widened. “Impressive. I trust you’re willing to do more than just watch me?”

Harry blinked. “Yes!”

“Excellent.” Snape raised an eyebrow. “Am I to fuck you against the wall or—?”

Harry licked his lips. “I’d be okay with that, but maybe that chaise would be better?” 

Snape nodded. “Come on, then,” he said. “Unless you wish Madam Malkin to watch you being fucked.”

“No thanks.” Harry moved towards him. “Although shouldn’t we, you know, kiss or something?” 

“Gryffindors,” Snape huffed. Nevertheless, he pulled Harry close, pressing their mouths together. The kiss soon heated up, their tongues sliding together, Harry straining against Snape. 

“Enough kissing?” Snape asked when they broke for air. 

Nodding, Harry pulled Snape towards the chaise. “How do you want me?” 

“Hands and knees,” Snape said, tone dark. “Hold onto the back of the chaise. Yes. And spread your legs.” 

Harry, face flaming as he imagined the picture he made, obeyed, but when Snape moved in behind him and started caressing his arse, sliding his fingers between his cheeks, Harry forgot his embarrassment and moaned his approval instead. 

After casting Cleansing and Lubrication Charms that left Harry open and slick, Snape shoved fingers inside him. Harry’s cock went rock hard with the stimulation. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Good?” Snape asked.

“Yeah,” Harry gasped, the edges of his vision blurring as Snape added a third. Bracing his arms on the chaise, Harry pressed back, whimpering as Snape crooked a finger, grazing his prostate.

“Quiet,” Snape murmured as he fingered Harry. “We don’t want an audience.” 

Harry nodded. “R-right,” he stammered.

Removing his fingers, Snape moved behind him, and when Harry felt the press of his cockhead piercing him, he groaned. 

“Shh!” Snape hissed, pushing deeper. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry babbled, the burn of penetration managing to bring him back from the edge. His cock deflated slightly, and he closed his eyes, his head falling forward as he tried to adjust to Snape’s girth. 

“Still good?” Snape asked, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips. 

“Oh yeah,” Harry whispered. “Brilliant.”

Snape hummed. “Going to fuck you now,” he said, thrusting deeper. And when he drew back, the drag of his cock inside Harry made Harry whimper and clutch the chaise’s cushions harder. 

Moving back and forth, Snape slowly increased his speed until he was slamming into Harry, making the chaise teeter precariously. 

Ignoring it, Snape increased the intensity of his fucking, Harry meeting every thrust. 

When Harry came, his orgasm crashed over him, sending waves of pleasure shooting up his spine and out his cock. 

Snape came moments later, emptying himself into Harry with a grunt.

“Wow,” Harry whispered once he could speak. 

“Not bad,” agreed Snape, still draped over his back.

Harry snorted. “Try bloody brilliant.” 

Snape hummed. “Does that mean you’re inclined to try it…again?” 

“Definitely.” Harry grinned. “And yes, before you ask, I’ll want kissing then, too.” 

“Gryffindors,” Snape huffed, but he sounded amused. 

“Headmaster?” Malkin called from outside the cubicle.

“Madam?” Snape replied, uncoupling from Harry and helping him stand.

“Professor Potter’s disappeared! I know you asked me to notify you when he was here—”

“No worries,” Snape said. “I’ve…located him.” 

“You…oh? OH! Oh my.” She giggled. “Never mind, then.” 

Harry gaped at Snape. “You…planned this?” 

Snape shrugged. “You often watch me. I thought I’d…gauge your interest.” 

Harry laughed. “Slytherins.”

Snape smirked. “Are you contesting my method?” 

Harry shook his head, leaning in for a kiss. “Definitely not.” 

~


End file.
